1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush and denture holders and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush and denture holding device for holding dentures and a plurality of toothbrushes in a sanitary and disposable tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush and denture holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrush and denture holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toothbrush and denture holders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,718; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,828; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,954; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,109; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,222 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,565.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothbrush and denture holding device. The inventive device includes a bracket mountable on a wall and a disposable tray member having a recessed portion for holding the dentures and a means for holding the plurality of toothbrushes, the tray member being removably attachable to the bracket.
In these respects, the toothbrush and denture holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding dentures and a plurality of toothbrushes in a sanitary and disposable tray.